SQ prompt: Regina's Birthday
by cuzo
Summary: tumblr prompt: Established Swan Queen. It's Regina's birthday and Emma wants to surprise her by baking a cake. with a little help from Henry and Mary Margaret.


Enjoy my little tumblr prompts.

**SQ prompt: Regina's birthday.**

**I don't own OUAT**

**Anon asked: Regina's birthday. Emma, Henry and Snow are making a cake.**

Emma walked towards the counter in her mother's apartment; her arms were full with all the ingredients they needed for the chocolate cake they were going to make. Today is Regina's birthday and Emma wanted to surprise her girlfriend of ten months with a cake. It seemed like a grand plan at first. Until she realized she knew absolutely nothing about baking. Thankfully her mother and son had offered to step in and help.

The blonde dropped all of the ingredients haphazardly onto the counter.

Snow called out the check list. "Eggs?"

"Check," Henry answered.

"Milk?"

Emma searched briefly for the small carton and held a thumbs up, "check."

"Butter, flour, sugar?"

"Triple check," Henry beamed, they hadn't even started baking yet and he was already having a fun time.

"And cocoa powder?" Snows eyes went to her daughter who was currently sticking her finger into the sweet substance. "Emma!"

The blonde looked up with a sheepish smile, "check." She popped her chocolate finger into her mouth as her son giggled.

Due to Henry being a child and Emma having less than adequate skills in the kitchen, Snow decided to hand out specific jobs. "Ok Henry you are going to put the dry ingredients together and Emma will put together the wet ones."

The blonde fought the urge to make a sexual comment. Snow distributed the ingredients to their rightful parties. She would be doing the frosting at the end. "Remember Emma you have to separate the eggs first."

"Uhh…ok." The blonde looked at the three eggs sitting together and stared. She didn't really understand the significance of separating the eggs first but what did she know about baking. Pale hands reached out and moved the eggs to different parts of the counter, separating them away from each other. "This baking thing is easy!"

Snow face palmed. Surely her daughter wasn't this dense. She slapped the blonde on the arm, "not like that!"

"Ow! You said separate them."

"Not literally Emma. You're supposed to separate the yolk from the egg whites."

A light bulb went off in the blondes head, "oooooohhhhhh. Why didn't you just say that?"

Snow just stared at her daughter for a moment. Henry shook with laughter. He knew his blonde mother couldn't cook but he didn't think it was this bad. Snow looked at her grandson who was covered in flour as he whisked his dry ingredients together. At least he had the concept.

After everything was blended together Snow took it upon herself to put the batter into the tray and pop it into the oven. As they waited for the cake to bake Emma's phone rang. It was Regina. The blonde had purposely been avoiding her all day. She wanted the brunette to think she didn't remember and then surprise her with the cake. It seemed like a good plan.

* * *

Forty minutes and a chocolate frosted cake later, Emma and Henry made their way home. They placed the cake on the kitchen counter just as Regina entered the home. The brunette could hear the fumbling in the kitchen, "EMMA SWAN!"

Ok so maybe the avoidance thing wasn't a good plan. The blonde made her way out of the kitchen and put on a bright smile, "hey baby how was your-"

"Don't play coy with me. You haven't answered my calls."

Emma feigned ignorance, "did you call me? Oh I must have left me phone somewhere."

"You picked a good day to do that."

"It's only Tuesday," she raised an eyebrow and tried to hide her grin.

Regina looked at her girlfriend with incredulous eyes. Emma had forgotten her birthday. She tried to hide the small amount of hurt and started to walk off to change her clothes, "you're right it's only Tuesday."

Emma grabbed the brunette's arm, "wait, I need to show you something."

"I'm sure it can wait."

"Not with all that glass on the floor in the kitchen." The blonde lied.

"What!" Regina stalked to kitchen angrily, "must you break everything in my-" her sentence was cut short as she spotted a huge chocolate cake and a grinning Henry.

"Happy Birthday mom!"

Regina looked back at Emma, "you remembered."

"Of course I did," she grinned.

The brunette slapped her girlfriend on the arm.

"Ow! Why is everyone hitting me today?"

"You made me think you forgot. That's not funny."

Emma laughed and wrapped her arms around Regina from behind. "Aww I'm sorry baby. I wanted to surprise you." She kissed her girlfriends cheek.

The brunette looked at the cake warily, "did you…make this?"

Henry spoke up then, "grandma helped mom. It's safe."

Emma let go of Regina as the brunette made her way to the impressively frosted chocolate cake with a few lit candles and smiled at the two small gifts beside it.

"Make a wish mom," Henry suggested as he waited for his brunette mother to blow the candles.

Regina kissed her son on the top of his head before turning to Emma with a big smile, "all my wishes have already come true."


End file.
